The Night Before
by phirefrenzie
Summary: what would happen if he was graduating?


A/N: BOOK SEVEN SPOILERS!, you've been warned. This is the first FF I have ever posted and I must give credit to those these lyrics and characters belong to.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Song Belongs to Carrie Underwood and characters and world belongs to the brilliant mind of Jo Rowling.

The only thing I can claim is the mixing of these together, also this is unbeta-ed so if you would like to help in that department, message me! -

Lily sighed and looked out across the darkened Hogwarts grounds far below her. Life just wasn't fair, It didn't seem right for them to get this far and then have to separate for so long. She glanced over at the silent Boy... no, he was a man now, nearly 18 and already an adult in the eyes of the ministry. He sat staring down at the shingles they were now sitting on, a sad, almost unreadable look on his pale, sophisticated face. Lily closed her eyes then, thinking of the past...

Everyone had told her to avoid the silver-eyed, platinum blonde boy before she had even met him. Fed her stories that he was evil, manipulative... that he would take everything anyone offered him and leave without a qualm of guilt, and being as naive as she was at the time, Lily had believe all their lies. She had avoid the 'evil' boy until the end of her 3rd year, simply watching him from afar, a secret, forbidden admirer until that fateful day.

_Lily was running late for her Astronomy class and she had less than five minutes let to reach the fifth floor classroom where they held their day session, if only she hadn't taken that side trip on her way from her herbology class in greenhouse three and stopped by the rose gardens on the far side of the castle. God, she really thought herself to be stupid sometimes._

_Lost in her own thoughts, Lily failed to notice the person turning the corner into her path as she raced up the stairwell between the third and fourth floor landings. It wasn't until she had landed face first in a warm strong chest that she realized her mistake. She lay on top of the person she had run into for a few seconds, completely embarrassed, feeling her cheeks flame, until she realized that the person she had landed upon was a boy, she could feel his hard stomach and chest quite easily in the position in which she was now splayed. Realizing this she rose off of the person faster than a lightening strike, cheeks a deep strawberry red and eyes downcast. She Heard the boy stand, brush himself off and grab for his things that had fallen to the floor in the crash. It wasn't until he spoke that she raised her downcast eyes. _

'_Here... I believe these are yours'_

_Lily allowed for her eyes to come to rest on his hand as reached out and took her school bag. Still insanely embarrassed, she managed to mumble out a nearly incomprehensible '...s-sorry.' before she began to walk away._

'_Wait' the same voice called out, surprising her enough to make her stop and turn around 'don't you want to see who the person was you knocked to the ground?'_

_Listening to his she hadn't noticed him approach where she stood and nearly jumped when she felt him place his hand on her cheek and raise her face to meet his own. Lily's breath caught in her throat as she stared into the mercurous eyes of none other than the one she'd been told to avoid, Scorpius Draconis Malfoy_. _He stared down at her, eye gentle, 'Hello, I'm Scorpius, and you would be...?' 'L-lily P-potter' she replied softly and heard him chuckle,_ _'No wonder I haven't met_ _you yet, Beautiful Flower.' He released her chin and began to walk away, 'We will see each other again...'_

Lily felt a sad smile grace her features as she realized he had been so right, after that day they had met many times, until they had become involved in her fourth year, his sixth.

Lily felt a warm cloak land on her shoulders, pooling where it met the roof, then she felt Scorpius' warm strong arm encircle her waist as he slid up behind her on the rooftop. Lily leaned into the only boy...man she had ever cared for and sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek for the first time all night. About the time it had fallen off her cheek Scorpius spoke for the first time since they had come to the roof that night. Smiling down at her from his position behind her he said " Come on Lils, lets take one last ride around the grounds, for old time sake," She followed quite easily, spying the ghost of his boyish smile that always came about when he thought of flying. They ran through the darkened castle, carefully avoiding the anal caretaker before running across the grounds to the broom shed.

Scorpius quickly grabbed his prize, a Nimbus 3002, the newest model on the market of course, before getting on the broom and pulling Lily onto the broom in front of him. They swiftly left the ground and circled the grounds a few times before just hovering high above the lake. He spoke softly, grip around her waist tightening, "Damn it, why does life have to be so... unfair, Sometimes I wish we could just stop growing up." He looked into her eyes meaningfully, " I wish we could stay here forever" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Lily wrapped her arms around his waist and turned to face him, sitting sideways on the Nimbus, holding tightly to his torso, and think about the future.

Tomorrow was Scorpius' graduation and he was to be handed the branch of his family business that operated out of France, while she had to stay in England and return to school for the next two years until she graduated herself. How in the world would they stay together? He was right... sometimes she just wished tomorrow would never come. Like time would freeze and it would forever be The Night Before.

A/n: what you guys think? This is the first one-shot I've ever written and my first story to post so please be nice! If you like I may continue with this world in some way. Constructive criticism only please, take a lesson from Thumper, 'If you can't say anything nice, Don't say anything at all.' Love you guys!

Phire

R&R!!! You know you like the little blue Button!

l

V arrow, yays


End file.
